walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Louis Adams
Henry Louis Adams is a background actor who portrayed a survivor living in Woodbury. While Henry was not given a specific backstory or name, he created one for his character, pretending he was an upscale attorney/preacher when the walkers invaded his hometown, separating him from his people. He found Woodbury and was welcomed into the town by The Governor. He has appeared in the following episodes: *"Walk With Me" - Investigates newly acquired military vehicles. *"Say the Word" - Seen at The Governor's toast during barbecue, enters the Arena, cheers at the gladiator fight. *"Hounded - Walking in a Woodbury street. *"When the Dead Come Knocking" - Chats with two other residents on the sidewalk. *"Made to Suffer" - Ran through the streets when Woodbury is attacked. Demands death for Merle and Daryl at arena. *"The Suicide King" - Demands death for Merle and Daryl at arena, flees when Rick and Maggie attack. *"I Ain't a Judas" - Helps resident board up windows with plywood. File:Henry Louis Adams (Walk With Me).png|"Walk With Me" File:Woodbury extra 31 (Say the Word).png|"Say the Word" File:Henry Louis Adams (Hounded).png|"Hounded" File:Extra3 (Dead Knocking).png|"When the Dead Come Knocking" File:Henry Louis Adams (Made to Suffer).png|"Made to Suffer" File:Woodbury extra 12 (The Suicide King).png|"The Suicide King" File:Extra25 (I Ain't a Judas).png|"I Ain't a Judas" Interview *The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Henry Louis Adams :ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on October 5, 2013. TWD Wiki: How did you get your role on the walking dead? I was hired through an extra's casting agency in Atlanta to portray a towns-person on Season 3 of The Walking Dead. TWD Wiki: Did you read the graphic novel prior to your role on the show? I did not read the novel. However, I watched the show and was in the midst of actors, standins and zombies that worked on the show. The show pulled me in and I was hooked after the first couple of episodes. TWD Wiki: Did your character have a name or backstory? If not did you make one up for yourself? My character has no name and no backstory. I was hired as an extra to work in the background. However, to keep me motivated, I made up a backstory. All of the background would make up stories on how we got to Woodbury. I said that I was an upscale attorney/preacher and the zombies invaded my town, killed and separated some of my family and church members. This forced me into a life of hiding. It was in the life of survival and hiding that I found the town "Woodbury". The Governor welcomed me in and the rest is history :). I still live tormented wondering if any of my family or church members are still out there. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on set? ''' I loved working with the characters Andrea, The Governor, and Michonne. They were super focused. They remained in character on set. They worked so hard to give the audience a believable and exciting production. There were allot of hot days in Woodbury from the town festival to the Governors emotional speech to the group. There was also allot of action when the town was invaded. Lots of gunfire, explosions, running, screaming and action. One of the highlights of my experience was at the arena. Zombies fighting, fire, smoke, explosions and good old brain washed towns people shouting "Kill Him" and "Liar" as Darryl and Meryl fought. It was the experience of a lifetime. So many times were funny, especially when the zombies would scare you fo'real. HA. Even though its a movie, it had excellent makeup and an awesome production. '''TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? I just completed a lead role in TV ONE's crime series "Fatal Attraction". I played "Derrick Yancey". The episode is entitled "Shopping for Murder". It airs on the TV ONE Netwok. You may see pieces of my Acting work on my IMDB page. My IMDB page is http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3769912/. TWD Wiki: Thanks you for the interview on behalf of the entire wiki we thank you Thanks for everything External links *Henry Louis Adams Interview Category:Cast Category:Extras Category:TV Series